Puppet Without Strings
by Mason the Cat
Summary: Draco didn't have a problem with being a puppet. He had always been one, even before his life as 'Draco Malfoy'. However, one thing will be different this time. The Player isn't here anymore, so what does a puppet without its strings do? Draco-is-the-Batter fic! Because I think OFF needs more love.
1. Chapter 1

A Harry Potter and OFF crossover, because OFF needs more love! And I do have a plan to add our favorite merchant into the story! Afterall, Zachrie is the only character that the Batter doesn't bash over the skull with his bat and kill directly.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or OFF.

* * *

Chapter 1

He opened his eyes and, for once, was not controlled by the hand of a puppeteer. He couldn't move much, but that hardly mattered at the feeling of being in control of his limited movement. He couldn't roll over, as he was placed on his back and staring at the ceiling, but he could flex his fingers and toes, wave his limbs about, and turn his head for himself! Such freedom! He inspected the white ceiling of the room he was in, noticing the fact the light was OFF. The second set of eyes under his human ones must be open then, he decided for they could see through the darkest of inky, black nothingness. The door he caught in his perpherals swung open slowly and he hastily blinked both sets of eyes shut. The light was turned on and he listened to two sets of footsteps approach him. He felt him self being lifted from the crib he woke in.

"Listen, Dobby. This is Draco, my son, and you do everything he tells you, because one day, he will become your master," a man spoke, his voice cold and firm. He reminded the infant of himself as the Batter, which he still was. He just hadn't grown into it yet. He slowly slid his human eyes open and gazed upon the being that was told to do his being. The floppy-eared creature had watery eyes and seemed to be crying. He reminded the infant of the terrified and meek Elsens that were easy to turn Burnt. He tried his best to console the creature by patting it on it's bulbous nose.

"AH! The young Master scratched me! Dobby is a bad house elf," the creature screeched. Oops.

"Dobby, cut that out right now! You are scaring my little Dracie," a voice hissed as the the creature left and another being approached him. He felt himself become stiff as a being similar to the Queen, Eloha Vader, appeared before him. Apparently, he was the being's 'little Dracie' which meant the thing was his mother. If he knew any deity of the world he was in, he would of cursed their name to a thousand angry, impure spectres and the wrath of the nothingness. Instead, he wondered what he could of done besides turning the world OFF that warranted such treatment. Perhaps if was all the deaths he caused.

"It's time for little Dracie to eat," the vile being cooed. Wait, what? When he felt the man hand him over to the beast, he wanted to smash a fist into her face. Damn, his baby fist and his limited control! He felt his face press against... No. Absolutely not. He refused to be a helpless whelp and drink the beast's milk! It was no mother of his and he refused it outright. Real men ate demon's meat and slayed monsterish phantoms, unless they were too weak to do so. They could leave it to him then, because he was not weak.

"Lucius, I think something is wrong. He's not eating," she said, taking him away from her chest, "He never had a problem before." He could hear the concern in her voice and he almost felt bad for not conforming to the standards of an infant. Key word being almost. He would never hear the end of it from the Judge and Zachrie. He wondered where they were at the moment before he was startled by a loud pop and a smaller pair of hands took him.

"Take care of him," the man identified as Lucius stated coldly before the two humans left the room and the terrified Elsen-like creature held him away from its body. His second set of eyes sprung open and fixed the creature in a glare. The being shook and whimpered in feared as the seemingly human child it held turned monstrous, growling and hissing at the house elf as it morphed and gained a pair of large claws and a head seemingly reminiscent of a crocodile with pure red eyes. The pure white monster blinked at the house elf and snapped its jaws at the being.

"A-are you hungry, y-young M-ma-master," the creature stuttered, watching the monster bob its head up and down, "Why did you n-not," the creature trailed off as the glare from the monster returned. The elf hurried with the beast to the kitchen, hoping another elf could help feed the young master. Luckily, a large group of elves were there and they gasped at the sight of the monstrous child.

"Dobby is a bad elf," one of the elves cried harder upon seeing the master, "The young master turned into a monster and Dobby wasn't there to help!" Oops. He kept making that one cry. Upon being released to the floor in his new form, he tried to crawl toward the creature to calm it. He kicked and wiggled toward the creature, while the elves around him were torn between crying in fear for their fellow house elf and joy for the young master's milestone of learning to crawl. Reaching the elf, he decided the best move would be to give the creature a hug of apology. However, the only area he could hug was his leg and he ended up half climbing into the creature's lap before being able to hug it. This only caused the creature to cry louder to his displeasure. He growled before snapping his jaws at the elf called Dobby. He was hungry! He needed meat!

"The young master is hungry," a stricken elf yelped, before they all scattered except for the elf he had pinned with an apology hug. One brought him milk, which he snarled at; another brought him a bright red orb-like object, which he bit and released after tasting the sweet juices it had; a third brought him a longer yellow shape he bit in two before flinging the pieces aside. Finally, a heavy, meaty smell filled the air and he chirped helplessly as the aroma filled the air. He was so hungry!

"The young master wants meat," a group of elves cheered as they brought with them a steak. He wiggled toward the group, trying to clamber off Dobby's lap and get to the food as fast as possibly. As if someone had kicked him, he leaped up and at the steak, crashing into the house elves and sending them into a panic. However, he was fine and his teeth were buried into a big chunk of steaming meat. Finally, his taste buds cheered as he ripped into his food. He mentally thanked the creatures over and over again, as a babble of chirps and bubbly sounds he couldn't identify flooded from his mouth. The elves patted him on the back, ruffled his pale blond hair, and crowded around him.

"Stop! Move aside," the voice of Lucius ordered, elves parting for him. Lucius approached The-Infant-Who-No-Longer-Looked-Like-A-Monster chewing on a steak and careful picked him up. He questioned the sanity of the house elves as he turned to leave with his son. However, as he turned, his son opened a pair of red eyes underneath his gray ones and chirped a good-bye to the house elves. The house elves were both sad and happy to see the young master go.

* * *

Until he was two, the house elves fed and watered him as well as challenge him to do harder tasks. Today was to climb into a chair to eat his food and eat it like a person instead of the monster he was used to. The climbing proved to be easy, as well as getting into the highchair. He watched as an elf before him cut apart his food and set a plate before him.

"Young master," the elf whispered, "Try eating your greens first. It will help in the long run." Draco nodded to the elf and grabbed the fork he was offered. Spearing one of the clusters of green tree-like shapes the elves called broccoli, he brought to his mouth and chewed on it before swallowing it. The broccoli tasted alright for a plant, which he decided was due to the elves' skillful cooking. After the pesky green was gone, the next was a mushy pile of pale white and brown that the elves called mashed potatoes with gravy. They tasted very good, like creamy delicious clouds covered in brown meat broth. They were gone much quicker than the green. Now, he sized up the final color on his plate. A steak cut into pieces so he wouldn't have to rip it apart himself. He stabbed the meat up and gobbled down the pieces quickly. After finishing his meal, he climbed down from the chair and walked into the kitchen.

"Thank you," he stated, stoic voice emotionless, "It tasted great." To the elves, the words were signs of improvement with the boy's manners and approval from the young master. A familiar elf hopped up and ran over to the boy, looking for a task.

"Is there anything Dobby can do for you, young master," the elf cheered happily. Dobby had found himself thoroughly smitten with the young master and enjoyed doing tasks for him.

"I need to leave the house. Come with me," the boy stated. It was not a question or an order. A simple group of words the elf could take as a task but wasn't one it had to accept. The elf nodded before taking the boy's hand, vanishing into thin air.


	2. Chapter 2

I happen to really like writing this story! I've also started to replay OFF and getting into the swing of things.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or OFF.

* * *

Chapter 2

Draco, along with Dobby, were walking down Diagon Alley, weaving through the people and crowds with little resistance. Despite his young age, he would visit the bustling shopping center almost daily, with or without his parents. However, he did not visit to do any shopping since he had no credit to spend or whatever the currency of the area was. He came to the shopping center to look for some people. Well, one masked merchant and a talking feline gentleman. He didn't know what he would do if he found either one of them, such was the burden of his new found freedom. However, he had met many of the families that his so-called parents knew, as they were something called 'purebloods'. He often wondered what separated the 'purebloods' from other human beings. Afterall, he himself was not human and he saw nothing different between the two factions of humans.

"Draco," a voice called out to him, "Why are you not at the house?" He quickly ran up to the voice and found his 'father' standing in front of a group of red-haired people, Dobby disappearing into a shop. An older man and woman were looking at him in surprise, as two older boys were glaring at his father, a set of twins and a boy his age were glaring at him and a little girl in the woman's arms started at the floor.

"I'm looking for a talking cat," he stated flatly, feeling the gaze of the red headed family on him. His father let out a breath and rubbed his face before turning his attention to the family again. The two men seemed to be sizing each other up.

"Why would you be looking for a talking cat," asked the boy his age, his glare was replaced by a confused look.

"I don't know," he stated, confused as well, "Maybe I'll know when I find him."

"Draco," his father spoke coldly, snapping him out of his conversation with the other boy, "I'd like you to meet the Weasley family, otherwise know as the bloodtraitors." His father hissed at the end, making the family around him bristle. Draco frowned in confusion and puzzled over the word his father stated.

"Well," the older man growled at his father, "At least some of us were strong enough to fight the Death Eaters instead of becoming one." He sensed a fight about to brew and not one that involved purification. He looked back at the boy his age and found he was glaring at him. Did he do something wrong? For all he knew, this was natural and he had to hate this family because his father did as well. However, when he thought about it, that didn't seem right. When the Weasley man ran at his father, his family behind ducked behind him and the boy his age ran back behind his mom. However, Draco was caught between the two men and wondered upon how to get out of the brawl until he was taken down by something tackling him to the stone street. It was the red haired boy. The boy tried to punch him in the jaw, but ended up hitting him in the cheek- right where one of his second eyes were. He cried out in pain and lashed out at the boy, missing. Damn it, that hurt! His sight was blurry from the pain it caused, leaving him blinded and vulnerable. At a time like this, one of his Add-Ons would fight alongside and help protect him.

A second later, the fight came to a stop. He sat up and rubbed at his cheek, his red monstrous eye watering. The red haired boy seemed to think he was crying and smirked at him. Draco glared up at the boy, angry with himself for even getting hit in the first place. He was strong, damn it! His father picked him up and the two left the the alley with bruises and similar hurt prides. He could hear the other boy being reprimanded, yet put out of his mind.

"Draco," his father said tiredly when they got back home, "Don't go out of the house without our permission. Understand?"

Draco nodded, still rubbing at his hidden eye. He went back to his room and checked it in the mirror, discovering that his eye was going to be swollen if he didn't do something about it. He quickly used Save First Base and the swelling went down a little bit. He checked the damage again and was content with it, despite the obvious bruising the hit was causing. He listened to Dobby shuffle about and mumble to himself. Every once in a while, he could hear Dobby criticizing himself, calling himself bad for allowing the young master to be injured.

"I am not human," he told the house elf, causing him to freeze, "If I were to fight back, I could have killed him. Besides, I forbid you from taking any blow meant for me."

Dobby whined pitifully, "Dobby still is a bad elf for leaving the young master's side. Please forgive Dobby, young master."

"...Fine," he huffed, slightly irritated from Dobby's incessant and meek attitude, "Do you know who the Weasleys are, Dobby?"

"T-the Weasleys," Dobby started, getting a stern look on his face, "They are no good, young master."

Draco nodded, "Do you have any personal experience with them?"

"N-no, but Master Malfoy says they are bad, so they are."

Draco stayed silent to such a statement. He honestly cared not for the red-headed family and thought of going back to the market tomorrow. A simple command from his father would not keep him away from his mission. It was a sacred mission, after all, and nobody would keep him from it. Sacred to him, at least.

* * *

The next day, Draco hunted down Dobby and ordered the elf to take him back to the shopping center. The house elf refused outright and told him, "Master Malfoy said not to!" Draco, resigned to his fate, felt something dangerously close to a pout cross his face. He was going to have to face the beast.

* * *

"Mother," he whispered up to her, catching her attention, "Can we go to Diagon Alley?"

His mother frowned down at him, "Your father does need more ingredients for his potions." She picked him up and spun on her heel, appearing in Diagon Alley with a practiced ease. The problem with coming to the Alley with his parents was simple: They never let go of his hand or took their eyes off of him. He knew they were worried with how he acted, but he could not help it. He was not a human being and he could never fully act like one. It was not in his nature to cry for help or fuss from discontent. Even with his eye still stinging from the hit, he could not bring himself to ask for help with the pain. Being controlled by an invisible hand had left him with a kind of pride that rejected the thought of allowing others to help him.

He was brought into a store that had a dark atmosphere and a plethora of different scents for analysis. He looked at the different peculiar body parts and powders that filled the bins behind the counter. He didn't pay attention to the objects they bought, but smelt the familiar scent of metal, smoke, meat, plastic, and sugar from somewhere deeper in the store. They were the familiar scents of home, as much of a home the impure land could be.

"Severus," he heard his mother call, "It is so good to see you." The man who approached his mother smelled of smoke and fumes that he smelt around the entrance to their basement and his hair was limp and greasy. Draco believed the man so strongly smelled of smoke that he could of worked in the Damien smoke mines. Apparently, it was the first of five elements and was very important, despite such claims being held by the other elements as well.

"Narcissa," the man greeted her, "You look lovely as usual. This is Draco, I assume." Draco hardly believed the man was truthfully complimenting the beast. He was left with only minor surprise the man knew his given name, since he met so many others that knew his name as well.

"Yes," the beast smiled, "Draco, this is Severus Snape, your godfather." Draco did not know what a godfather was, but he could tell that it was important.

"Hello," he greeted the man, "My name is Draco." He heard the man chuckle slightly, before he turned his attention back to the beast holding him.

"He already knows your name, dear," the beast sighed. Draco ignored it as he was set on the ground, looking up at both adults. He watched them become absorbed in a conversation, judging himself ignored and free to wander. He decided to look around the store and find the object that smelled of the impure world. He found himself wandering towards the back of the store, finding himself standing in front of a familiar masked man. The man called Severus walked up and stopped next to him, about to pull him away when he decided to speak.

"Zachrie," he stated cheerful. The masked man, surprised from hearing his name suddenly, jumped before looking down at a small toddler that was pointing at him. The man standing next to him seemed just as surprised by the boy's actions, as well as the woman behind them. The merchant didn't remain confused for long, as his knowledge did not fail him in recognizing the character before him.

"Heheh," the merchant chuckled, "I'm quite surprised to see you here. How have you been, le flis?" The beast emerged forward, standing in front of the boy that Zachrie clearly saw through.

"Draco," the beast growled slightly, "who is this man and how do you know him?"

"Let me introduce myself, mon cheri," the man greeted, "My name is Zachrie and I used to be a traditional items merchant. However, I seem to find myself low on stock for a while. I've met le flis here in an establishment like this before. Enough prattle, how is le flis these days?"

Draco spoke up before the beast could reply, "I am looking for the Judge. Have you seen him?"

The masked man shook his head, "I have seen hide nor hair of Pablo as of yet. Though, I have found something that you might have been looking for." From his seemingly endless bag that also served as his shop, he pulled out the Harold Bat, the first bat he ever had. He handed to the boy before the two adults could protest. "There, there! I know you missed it. You left it behind, in such a hurry."

"Thank you," he replied, surprising Zachrie once again, "I hope you know I don't have any credit on me."

"Consider it a gift then, le flis. It was yours in the first place, after all! Heheh."

"We have to leave now, Draco," the beast hissed as she took Draco's hand and began to pull him away. Draco waved the bat at him, trying to wave goodbye as best as he could.

"Au revoir, le flis," the merchant waved him goodbye, chuckles falling from his lips. To think the Batter, the inhuman monster, would find himself a helpless gosse in this new world was funny. No, hilarious even! He knew he would find himself where the Batter would be next. He always has, after all, even in their final moments.


	3. Chapter 3

I had problems uploading the new chapter of this story and another story I'm writing, because I lost my flash drive that has my stories on it. Hopefully, the gremlins will get bored and give it back soon.

However, the story must go on~!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or OFF.

* * *

Chapter 3

The masked man would not be left unwatched, in case he posed a threat to the Dark Lord, Snape thought as he tailed the man who knew his godson. This being what he told himself as he trailed the man. He beileved he knew all of the Death Eater families, but he had never seen or heard of the stranger with the frog mask. The fact his godson knew the man, before Snape himself, was alarming to the former Death Eater and Order of the Phoenix spy.

However, Snape had no idea who he was tailing exactly. Zacharie, the simple items merchant needed in every video game, knew he was being followed and many other things as well. Especially the location of a certain gentleman, who happened to be of the feline persuasion and in the area. To the surprise of his tag-along, the merchant stopped suddenly and did something the Potions professor had not expected.

"Miaou."

He meowed like a cat. In the middle of a field. For no reason. Snape thought the man was crazy, until he saw a shape weaving in and out of the grass, a pair of eyes glowing and set on him. He found himself drawing his wand and pointing it at the shape, waiting for an attack.

"Pablo," the masked man called out, "He's an important member of the cast. We have business to discuss, mi amigo!" Another mirthful chuckle slipped from the masked man as the creature turned and made his way towards the masked man. He found himself both relieved and horrified to see it was a pure white cat with a large deformed head and snaggletoothed grin stretched across his face.

"Are you quite certain, my dear friend? Such a detail left rampant could spell stupendous problems in the far future," the cat rumbled to Snape's growing horror, "Did you happen upon the lieu in which our quarry resides?"

"Mi amigo," the merchant exclaimed happily, "I had not even left in search of him, when he found me!" Snape slowly stood and walked closer to the two, since they were obvious of him and he questioned what their discussion was about. He almost instantly regretted it when the cat puffed out and spat, a look of nervousness in his eyes.

"That despicable cretin is walking around and about!? With what supervision does that monster have without the Player! He must be located and stopped at once."

"What monster do you speak of," asked Snape, distress and anger present on him. He wished to know what they spoke of and, hopefully, help put a stop to it.

"However readily I am to agree with you, amigo, he can not be killed. The Batter hides himself in the form of a small child, another important character of the script, related to this man here," Zachrie informed, tilting his head to the greasy-haired man beside him, "This boy, 'Draco', must live. The Batter has found himself a fresh slate, to put it, and one we can not touch."

"If you plan to kill my godson, I will stop you," Snape growled as he drew his wand and held it to Zachrie's temple, "I will not let you hurt him."

A growl arose in the Judge's throat, "Such a monster can not be allowed to live. He killed many people and destroyed our world. He must be brought to justice for his transgressions!"

"Severus," the masked man chuckled happily despite being at wand point, "I have an idea! If you watch the Batter or 'Draco' as you know him, the Judge will not have to kill him! Just make sure he doesn't go crazy and start slaughtering people. If you refuse, however, he will have to kill him and he will not wait for the Batter to go on a rampage. He will expose him as the beast he is and slay him for all to see, even as an infant. I know where the Malfoys live and I will happily tell him where they are, unless you want to watch him for us."

"His parents will question why I want to watch him so suddenly. Afterall, I've never taken to watching him before," Snape muttered, withdrawing his wand a fraction from the masked man's temple.

"Then, simply watch him when his parents aren't and if he questions it, tell him the truth. He will understand."

Snape nodded, numb to the pain and confusion he felt. His godson was a monster? That couldn't be true. He began to walk away, when he heard the merchant laugh and shout one last time.

"Be sure to tell his parents about how he snuck out of the house before, amigo! We want to keep everything nice and wrapped up, comprende?"

* * *

Snape nervously entered the Malfoy manor, sporting an irritated look as he told Narcissa and Lucius about Draco's adventures to Diagon Alley. Lucius assured him that he warned Draco away from visiting the shopping center again without permission and someone to go with him. He quickly excused himself to talk with the boy in order to ask about the things the two beings had told him and notify him on how he was to watch him most of the year.

Severus walked into the boy's room and looked around. The room had been decorated with the traditional Slytherin colors of silver and green, with aspects of white around the room. The bed was covered in green and silver sheets with white pillows covering the head of the bed, and a small white bear sitting in the center of the bed. The night stand, wardrobe, and bed frame were all made out of a dark, rich wood as well as the chest at the foot of the bed. He frowned upon seeing the bat leaning against it.

"Draco," he called out, "I would like to speak with you." The boy in question slowly walked out of the restroom, rubbing at his cheek. A small bruise had started forming there, possibly from the Weasley's brat.

"Hi," the boy responded, wincing from the pressure he had put on his cheek, "Is there something you need, sir?"

"I had an interesting talk with your friend and... A cat," Severus choked out, a look of interest swept over his godson's face.

"You talked to a cat? Did he have a really, big smile," his godson asked to his confusion. Did he not know how the cat felt? That the cat wanted to kill him?

"Yes. How do you know this cat," he asked, watching the interested look on his face disappear and turn into a frown. He watched the boy climb onto the bed, motion him over, and sit down. When Severus finally sat, the boy gained a more thoughtful look.

"Me and the Judge go way back. He was the first person I met, er cat. He had these funny riddles and helped me when I needed help with a difficult puzzle. He was always so cheerful, too! He liked to help me," the boy stopped suddenly before hanging his head, "But, I did something terrible and the Judge became so unhappy that he stayed on top of a library all day, meowing and waiting for someone to answer him back."

"Who was he calling for?"

"His brother. But, his brother was already dead for a long time. I had to do something terrible and the Judge's brother had been involved. He was too stricken with grief to do anything. That was when Zachrie helped me, but things just got worst. In the end, I did something so terrible, I hate myself for doing it. I only want to tell the Judge that I'm sorry. For Valerie and everything I did to that place."

Severus wondered if he should tell the boy how the cat wanted him dead.

"They want me to keep an eye on you when you're away from your parents. They also told me you were a monster."

Draco nodded, "I'm not human. At least, I haven't been one for awhile. The way I see it, both my mother and father are humans, so I must have been human at some point. I'm just not human anymore, yet I'm not a monster yet. Just something stuck in-between."

"I'm going to try and keep you from becoming that monster again," he decided, giving his godson a slight nod of assurance. The boy smiled at him and decided to turn the conversation toward something less morose.

"Did you see what Zachrie gave me," Draco asked as he lugged his bat over to the bed, "It's my old Harold Bat!"

"What is this suppose to do," he asked. However, as soon as he said that he regretted it as Draco's face fell.

"Have you never seen baseball?"

"Basbaw?"

* * *

Narcissa climbed up the stairs and stopped when she heard Draco's voice flood through the hallway. She quickly walked to his room and peeked inside, only to see something amusing.

Severus had a strange black cap shoved onto his head, shoe polish smeared under his eyes, the strange wooden object Draco had received in his lap, and a rock in his hand. Draco was sitting across from him and moving his bear across his bed, eagerly talking about what it was he was trying to explain. Something about running and touching 'bases'.

"...and the group with the most points wins!"

"It sounds like this sport we have called Quidditch."

"Really? What's it like?"

"Sorry to interrupt you, boys, but I think Severus needs to go. However, I don't know what Dumbledore will say about the shoe polish under your eyes."

"Severus is an athlete," Draco cheered happily, holding his bear up by its arms. Snape quickly pulled off the strange hat, set the rock and bat down by Draco, and cast a quick Tergeo on his face in order to get the shoe polish off. He plopped the hat down on Draco's head, slipping over his eyes as a happy grin crossed his face.

"I'll see you in potions class," he stated as he swept out of the room.

"Bye! I'll see you later, Severus!" Draco watched his godfather leave, wondering if he could try to stop becoming the monster he was suppose to be.

'I might as well try. Let's hope the script is in my best interest.'

* * *

Something scary happened a few minutes ago. None of the stories were popping up when I searched them.

It gave me a mini-panic attack! D:

I'm better now, but it was really scary.


	4. Chapter 4

Making this during one of my last weeks of freedom. I'm going to college soon, so wish me luck!

Onto the story~!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or OFF.

* * *

Chapter 4

Draco, who began to act apart of the script, listened to the feels he got from a situation. He heard the whispers of the Nothingness tell him what needed to be done. It told him to practice riding a broom, because he would need it later. He also tried to keep the Bad Batteru from waking and taking over. This usually involved a fast-paced run through the woods behind the mansion, where he would rip his claws into the bark of the trees. He wanted any creatures within the forest to know that the area belonged to him. He was once met with a group of angry skeletal horses, but a quick Run with Courage scared them off. This type of practice was always needed for his mission and it stood to reason he would need to train his abilities here as well. He mostly practiced on the trees, have only learned the allotted moves up to Save Second Base, a low level but not low enough to warrant concern.

It was when he reached this level that he received the news that he would be going to school. His father wanted him to go to a school that was farther away, but focused on dark magic. He listened to the Nothingness, which surprisingly agreed with his mother, urging him to go to a school that was closer named Hogwarts. He felt a certain respect for his human mother rise from this, any human which agreed with the Nothingness had to be of pure conscious. This left his father in question as to why his ideas were so vastly different than that of the Nothingness.

This, however, was dropped as the week he achieved Run with Grace came and he was taken to Diagon Alley for his school supplies. The list of items, held onto by his mother, were quite long and extensive to him. He often looked over the list and tried to comprehend if there were some items he didn't need, yet the Nothingness seemed firm to the fact he needed all of the items on it. He complied with the Nothingness and followed his mother to a store.

* * *

Madam Malkin's, a clothes shop, was the first stop for him. His mother quickly dropped him off at the store and left to get some of the other objects on his list. As a witch measured him for robes, another boy came into the store. He had short unruly black hair, green eyes covered by thick glasses, but that wasn't the most interesting thing about him. It was the Nothingness and its reaction to him, seemingly over-positive and radiating around him. Draco could tell the boy was important, because Zachrie had effected the Nothingness in the same way and what was more important to a video game than a merchant.

The script, something that had only been action cues up until this moment, appear before him and a conversation between him and the boy struck up. Draco spoke the script with ease, not once feeling wrong for what he said. The human parents he had spoke of such things all the time.

However, he felt conflicted once he saw the big, burly person who was the boy's escort. Was there something really wrong with him? The Nothingness seemed to ignore him, the giant giving off a friendly air with a hint of openness. It remind Draco of the feeling the Nothingness somewhat presented with it being a hint colder, making the giant appear as a warm, open field full of wild flowers, though he had never seen such a sight before. It was pleasant and he wondered why he had to be intolerant of that person. The Nothingness wished it though, so he obeyed.

* * *

The Nothingness told him to be intolerant of many people, and telling him to keep two specific people very close to him. It puzzled him, yet he listened to the Nothingness. That day, he stepped into a wand shop with a curious man running it. The more wands he tried, the more excited the man got, running around and bringing out more wands to try and ultimately fail. Then, one the man passed him amplified the voices of the Nothingness for a minute, leaving the man behind the counter shocked as the voices whispered and echoed around the room.

'This one,' the Nothingness whispered, a buzzing coming from the wand. 'This one.'

"Very well," Ollivander nodded, happily, "It has never happened before, but I believe the Nothingness has chosen a wand for you, Draco. That will be 25 Galleons."

He left the shop wondering how the man knew his name and the Nothingness. Any over person would have believed them to be anything else, such as noises from outside that had leaked into the building, but he had known the voices. Well, someone so close to Madness would know Nothingness as well, he thought.

* * *

Draco, over the next couple days, practiced with his new wand and read over his text books. The day he had to leave for school, he quickly hid his bat and cap underneath all of his things in the trunk he was to bring, his bear on the layer above in order to deter others from digging deeper. He didn't know why he had the bear, yet it reminded him of his son, Hugo. The boy had his own bear, a pure black bear. As the Batter, he had not cared about it much, yet this white one held a special place in his heart where Hugo had been. The boy had been the only pure thing he had destroyed and it hurt to know that his son was gone. He hoped his son would come back in this world just as he had. Until then, he would keep the bear until his son came back. If anything, it was more precious to him than his bat and that meant something.

He quickly walked through the barrier of Station 9 and 3/4, boarding the train and finding a seat. He quickly found one in a cabin with two boys called Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, two people he had met before thanks to his father. The Nothingness quickly ordered him off the train, informing him of something about to happen at the barrier. Just as the black haired boy got on the train, Draco slipped off and appeared before the barrier.

"I'm here! I'm here," a voice shouted as it run into the barrier, "Miaou!"

Zachrie, wearing the Judge mask, almost ran into Draco in his hurry.

"Ah," he quickly stopped, catching everyone's attention, "There you are, mi amigo! A certain gentleman wanted to join you. I must say, I was surprised when Pablo hinted to such a thing and I brought him here as quickly as I could." He held out his arms to the Batter, which held a skinny, disproportionate cat with a snaggletoothed grimace on its face.

"Zachrie," Draco puzzled, "Why is Pablo so skinny?" The cat was usually skinny, but he looked emaciated with how his hips jutted out and the clear definition he could see his ribs with.

The merchant 'miaou' quietly, "He didn't want any of my help and refused hand outs. He said, 'the much needed recompense was almost in reach' and ignored the food I left out for him." The Judge hissed at him, showing the displeasure Zachrie's sentence caused him. Draco shook his head, taking the cat from the merchant as the cat struggled weakly against being held. The Judge hardly weighted anything, surprising the monster even more.

"I'll take care of him," Draco promised, frowning down at the cat in his arms. The gentleman answered back with a quiet hiss. The merchant handed him a bag with all of the things the Judge would need as a feline gentleman including food, bowls for water and food, and a brush that served no purpose as the cat's fur was short and coming off in clumps.

Poor Judge, Draco thought sadly. The Judge needed to be taken care of.

He carried the Judge back to the train with him, petting the cat out of pity. He was pleased when the cat's smooth purr answered him. The first thing he'd do was treat the cat to some fish he brought with him on the train. Thank the Nothingness and all it tells him.

* * *

Crabbe and Goyle seemed surprised seeing him enter their cabin and quickly explained how he had put his things there, not knowing the cabin was occupied. The two quickly made room for him, asking about the Judge and telling the boy he shouldn't keep the mangy excuse of a cat. The Judge seemingly made his himself look slightly more normal by trying not to smile or he had been shocked into a grinless stupor, Draco thought.

"Don't worry about him. He isn't my cat," Draco assured them. He knew nobody could own the Judge, since the gentleman would view it shameful to have an owner. He would try his best not to offend the Judge too badly.

"Here," he stated slipping the cat a piece of fish, only after having some too. It would look like he was poisoning the cat if he didn't take some as well. Draco remained impassive as the feline wolfed down the food, secretly glad the cat was eating.

The Nothingness commanded him to get up, go a few cars down, and visit a so-called Harry Potter. Naturally, he invited his two new friends along and left the Judge behind, brushing off cat hairs as he went. He would offer the boy a partnership between them, hoping to please the Nothingness. The script reappeared upon opening the door and he read it, recognizing the other boy as the Weasley brat, the one that hit him in the eye. The boy, however, refused his offer and slammed the door in his face. He went back to the car with his two new friends, sadly pondering the script.

"Don't worry about it," Crabbe insisted, "Potter must not be that great." Draco nodded to the boy, not entirely agreeing with him. Opening up the cab door, he was met with a sight that made blood rush to his face and a weird feeling come over him. The Judge had dragged out his bear for the entire cabin to see.

"Pablo," Draco hissed, "Bad cat." The Judge hissed back, seemingly enjoying himself despite the slight fear he had in his eyes. Draco quickly retrieved the bear and fixed the cat with a glare. The cat winced slightly, remembering his last moments in their old world.

"Hey," Goyle quickly interjected, "We won't tell anyone. Promise." Gregory quickly elbowed Vincent into agreeing with him. Draco nodding to the two of them, deciding he would keep the two as his 'closest friends'. He felt the Nothingness approve with his choice.

The boys then began to question how the cat had gotten the truck down from its rack and how he could have opened it.


	5. Chapter 5

I just got another new job at a Dollar General. Yay, now I won't be poor as dirt! :D

Onto the story~!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or OFF.

* * *

Chapter 5

The train stopped and Draco frowned at the announcement to leave their things, including pets, on the train. He cast a look at the feline gentlemen, wondering if he would be okay then quickly stopped thinking that. Of course, Pablo would be alright. He could take care of himself. He led the way for his two friends, wondering how the cat was going to get to castle. He followed the shouts of the giant he had seen with the Potter boy. The Emptiness had told him the giant was named Hagrid. He quickly chose a boat, Crabbe and Goyle getting in right after him. The boat remind him of the pedalos of his world, yet self-propelled as if the boats had been connected to motors underneath the water.

Draco decided that magic was rather useful and had many uses. It reminded him of the Competence that most of the beings in his world could use. The only Competence that every being had in his own world was a form of his own Wide Angle, which a being could use to help determine the best course of action. He wondered what the Wide Angle would say about the people of this world.

He was reminded what was happening by the sound of the other students stating their awe of the castle. He looked up at the tall structure and decided it had its own form of beauty that many of the places in this world had. However, his own world had an unique beauty that this world had not. The smell of burning plastic, heavy smoke, metallic ground, and rancid meat had its own appeal to him, despite how the scent would have made someone gag. Even the smell of sugar had a place in his home, no matter how much it put him off.

The boat had stopped, bumping into the shore and wobbling slightly as his two new friends got out of the boat. He waited until the boat stopped rocking to slowly depart from his seat. He had forgotten how calming a boat ride could be. As Draco waited around with the other students, an older stricter-looking witch opened the door and commanded the children to follow her. She brought them to a room where she explained that they had better educate themselves for their sorting.

The Nothingness reassured him that the task was easier than she made it appear to be, that he would have to do nothing himself besides put on a hat. This upset him slightly, but he chose not to comment on it. He had hoped for the fight the Weasley brat had been talking about, ready for a real challenge and tired of sharpening his claws on a bunch of trees. However, he found himself startled when a group of spectres floated through the wall while talking to each other. His Wide Angle kicked into gear.

* * *

Hogwart ghost

Non-corporeal wizard imprint

HP: ?/?

* * *

He found it interesting how the spectres was described as an 'imprint'. He looked over the spectres and noticed how they were not as solid as true spectres. They didn't warrant any work at the moment, since he had to keep to his script. The strict woman walked back into the room and brought them through a long hall. She pulled out a stool and a hat. Just as the Nothingness had explained, the hat burst in song. He wasn't surprised, despite his interest in the cloth. Another Wide Angle was required.

* * *

Sorting Hat

Singing, cryptic-looking hat

HP:?/?

* * *

That didn't tell him anything. He listened to the names getting called, waiting for his own.

"Malfoy, Draco!"

That was him. He strided up to the stool and sat down, waiting for whatever the Nothingness was about to do.

* * *

The Sorting Hat had never seen anything like it. The Nothingness hung around the boy walking toward him. As soon as his brim brushed the kid's hair, he saw the monster the boy really was and heard the Nothingness force an answer out of him.

"SLYTHERIN!"

The Hat refused to shrink and recoil after touching the thing. He heard a fleeting thought, however that made him question the beast's nature.

'Thank you.'

* * *

He made his way to the table that cheered for him, one of his friends being there already with the other soon joining him. The Nothingness was focused on the Potter kid again, so he decided to slip from his facade for a minute. A natural, blank look on his face appeared until the Potter kid was called up there. He stayed up there for a second before the hat shouted Griffyndor. The Nothingness growled at him, telling him to hate the Potter boy and bully him. He saw no point in bullies. The others already knew how weak they were, right? Of course, they all did. The Nothingness told him the opposite of this and told him the Potter boy had to made an example of. Very well, he thought, anyone would do really.

The headmaster recited a speech, telling the children to stay away from a certain part of the school unless they wished to suffer a painful death. He heard a few nevrous laughs here and there and wondered why they thought death was funny. However, he pulled out of his thoughts when food appeared on the table. The food made his stomach growl and he gladly took a small amount of anything nearby, passing food when asked for it. He found all of the food pleasing and wondered if house elves were behind it. After all of the food disappeared, the overwhelming scent of sugar filled the air. He could swear that he smelt the remaining ashes from the bodies of countless Elsens flood the air as well, but he knew it was not really there.

"Draco," he heard Goyle next to him, "You look a little green. Are you going to puke?"

"No," Draco muttered unamused, quickly explaining, "I don't like sugar very much."

"Oh, it's not that bad," said a different boy sitting next to him, "You have to try the fudge! It taste amazing!"

"I'd rather not," the monster stated, "I'll take your word for it... What's your name?"

"My name's Blaise Zabini," the boy answered, "How about you?"

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy," the monster replied, "I can't believe you can just sink your teeth into that stuff."

"It's fantastic," Zabini insisted, "Just one piece wouldn't hurt!" Draco narrowed his eyes as Blaise held a piece of the fudge up to him. Draco took the fudge, not wanting to seem rude. He preceded to glare at the clump of sugary death.

"It's better if you eat it," Zabini blinked at the monster expectantly. Draco quickly tossed it into the air and caught in his mouth, deciding it would get the sugar ball out of sight. He almost had a fit when the inside of his mouth melted the fudge into a slippery blob. Sugar and chocolate sludge slid down his throat, the scent of it clogging up his noise and making his stomach turn in pain. However, Draco's face remanded impassive and Zabini chattered about how Draco had caught it.

"It taste okay," Draco stated, feeling sick as the sugar hit his stomach. Blaise patted Draco on the back, before getting up with the other students. Draco stood and followed as well, Crabbe and Goyle appearing by his side. He wondered if the boys would be good Add-Ons. A quick Wide Angle told him no. Their health count was very low and they had a weakness to every element of his world. It left Draco with the impression that they had almost no chance at becoming better unless he was around to help.

The group of Slytherins traveled into the dungeons and under the lake, a giant squid swimming by slowly. Draco walked through the door and listened to the Perfects' speech about the dorm rules. Being dismissed to find their rooms, Draco found his room easily because of the Cheshire gentleman in front of his door. Many of the other students found the cat disturbing and grotesque, though Draco saw nothing obviously hideous with the Judge. He simply looked like he always has. Draco slipped a napkin filled with chicken from his pocket and set it before the Judge. The cat purred happily in his rich and smooth voice.

"Don't stay out too long," Draco advised his old ex-comrade. The Judge looked up at him and meowed, confirming that he had heard the agent of nothingness. He then walked into the room, finding all of his things unpacked and the bear once again in plain sight.

"Really," Draco regarded the cat, "Couldn't have hidden it?" The cat seemed to smile more at this and decided to follow the monster into the room. Draco then picked the bear up and returned it to his trunk, finding his Harold Bat and the cap lying next to it was missing. He quickly searched the room, getting a strange look from Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini. The three were, apparently, his roommates.

"Did you lose something already," Zabini asked looking around as well. The Malfoy kid had alreay lost something? How careless!

"No, I didn't lose it, " Draco sighed in frustration, "The gentleman in white fur hid it. Where's my stuff, Pablo?" The cat grinned more, purring in amusement as Draco looked around more.

"The cat did," Crabbe questioned, "I didn't think cats could do that."

"Unfortunately, he can," Draco stated as he looked under his bed, "He's somewhat off." The cat simply turned and walked away, leaving the monster to his search. "Oh, well. I don't really need them right now. We better get to sleep."


	6. Chapter 6

After sooooooo long, I am back!

Did you know I have the tendency to break my laptop?

Well, I do. I was suffering from writer's block when my computer stopped working again. Now, I have a new laptop.

Let's get going!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or OFF.

* * *

Chapter 6

Draco laid down that night, staying quiet and waiting until the breathing of the human children changed to a deeper, even sound. The Nothingness seemed distant at the moment as it kept an eye on someone else. Who was not important to Draco at the moment, however the layout of the castle he would be staying at was. The Player would usually command him to explore, check out certian places, talk to everyone he met, and advance forward; but, there was no Player anymore. I'll just have to take it upon myself to explore, Draco thought as he silently got up and left the room. The common room was empty of people and he quickly looked at the different objects that had been placed around the room. A cozy, green-and-silver-themed funiture set caught his attention as he sat in an armchair. He only sat for a few seconds before standing again and leaving the common room.

The Nothingness seemed to finally take notice of his activity as he began to search the halls. Nothing of interest showed itself until he noticed an old cat with glowing eyes watching him. It didn't seem to be causing any problems for him at the moment, Draco thought. The monster continued his journey through the halls of the school, looking for anything noteworthy about the castle, besides its bizarre ability to change. Perhaps the room the 'Headmaster' had talked about would be interesting.

* * *

Fluffy

Three-headed Guardian of the Stone

HP 1000/ CP ?

Light weakness against meat

* * *

The three-headed dog was interesting, but it wasn't the strangest thing he has seen. Afterall, his world had many oddities within it. The beast was too large to fight properly and Draco fled. He wondered why this guardian was here and what exactly the stone was.

* * *

Pablo was gone. Draco wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing. He still couldn't find his bat.

* * *

The Potter child was called on again and again in Potions, yet he did not have a single answer. It was a pitiful display, but one the monster recognized as not being his fault. Not many of the children would know anything about this subject and he only knew because the man teaching the class had told him to read his textbooks. Draco was still amused by the Potter child as well as his partner Weasley. Another child, Hermione Granger, also amused him; however, she did so with her knowledge as she struggled to contain herself. These humans were so unlike the timid Elsens that he decided to devote himself to pestering them. The script called for, so it would be done.

* * *

He was suppose to play Keep-Away with the Neville child's object. He didn't know what it was, but if the script called for it, it would be done. He antagonized the Potter child into coming up there with him and tossed the ball. His skills at baseball went into play as the ball-like sphere soared off and the Potter child took off after it. Draco couldn't tell if he was upset he lost the game so quickly or happy that the boy took the bait and ran with it. The Nothingness was pleased at least.

* * *

He challenged the boy to a fight, but did not come. He did not want to hurt the Potter child.

* * *

Draco watched the boy fly after the small, winged ball and almost wanted to cheer for him. Until the Potter child almost swallowed the ball, in which case, he almost started to laugh. He, however, was not suppose to support the other House. Stupid human emotions, he thought with a sour face. The Nothingness simply whispered, 'Not very long. Just a little more.' He almost asked about it, but chose against it. He had no need to question the Nothingness. As long as he listened to it, purity was within reach.

* * *

The bizarre holiday All Hallow's Eve came around, something that would certainly cause many Elsen to go Burnt, maybe even Critic-Burnt. The impure professor came into the hall and screamed about a troll before collapsing. He followed his seniors back to the dorms, yet was amused by the Potter and Weasley for running off to go fight. His Player would have urged him to go along, wouldn't they?

* * *

The Potter child's broom was trying to buck him off. Apparently, that wasn't supposed to be normal. He still won the game though, which made the monster respect him a tad more.

* * *

Before leaving for Christmas, the monster found a mirror. Yet he saw Nothing in it with flowers by his feet. His home. It was good to see it again, no matter how impure it was.

* * *

Christmas held more surprises for his parents then him. A strange cat had been found on the grounds along with a merchant who seemed to know him. A Masashi bat and a few Luck Tickets had been left for him in his room along with the usual quote. 'Bis Vincit, Qui Se Vincit In Victoria.'

"He conquers twice who conquers himself in victory."

* * *

The winged-fire breathing creature could not possibly be safe to have in a wooden building. He had to tell someone, but the Nothingness told him not to. 'Almost. Just a little more.'

* * *

The Nothingness said to go get a teacher, specifically McGongall, and get the Potter child and his friends in trouble. It said nothing about him being in trouble as well. Of course, thought the monster, I should have expected this though. They were going to be sent into the woods, somewhere Draco had wanted to go anyway. He was told to act scared, but there was nothing to fear. He was the most dangerous thing in these woods, he thought. A splash of silver against some leaves startled him. Unicorn blood was such a bright color. Apparently, they were one of the purest animals and the Nothingness favored them for their regal nature. Being paired with the Potter child and a large dog, they marched through the woods with a lantern and searched for the creature. It would be interesting to find it, the agent of the Nothingness thought, if it was a creature of Nothing as well.

* * *

It was horrible to see such an impure beast gorging itself on his kindred's neck. He felt sick and felt to urge to rip it to shreds. A blood, curdling howl was about to escape his throat when it turned into a pitiful scream and the Nothingness forced him to turn and run. No, screamed Draco, let me kill it, avenge the sibling it took from us.

'Not yet. Run now.'

* * *

He could still hear his kin's final word that escaped along with its dying breath.

'HELP'

He didn't know if the cretin who killed his kindred was male or female, he just wanted them dead.


End file.
